The Devil in the Woods
by Dynomation
Summary: He has been in the woods long before Ponyville, he is the deformed foal of rage and desperation. Nothing is safe for the Pines Devil. That how the legends go, but the truth is something that even the princesses themselves aren't even sore of, Only one being knows the whole story and well. Ponies don t seek a devil out. (Parodying the Jersey Devil Myth, and many other modern myths)


He sat there. He just sat there, wings tucked up tight against his back. A pair of hands ringing extensively, large piercing eyes looked down. He sat on his branch with a pain look crossing he`s disfigured mussel, he opened his hand to revel a small plush toy in his hands.

It was a lopsided, shaped like any pony doll would be, with large button eyes that seem to be falling off with rotten stitches and the doll seems to be falling apart, pieces of random pattern littering it body.

After a sold minute of looking, he seem to gather his courage, head looking towards the rising sun for a moment it seem to be hopeful, like something in his life was changing by having this doll. He spread his wings for a moment, before something snapped, a twig on the ground.

He quivered up towards the trunk of a tree, letting a small screech escaping his mussel. After a minute off a small panic he seem to calm down, after a brief look back to the doll he set off, wings flapping in a flurry of movement.

-Ponyville-

Princess Twilight Sparkle looked at the old town records of births and jobs, she was breezing through a less than popular job when she stumbled onto something strange. One of the ponies working in 'that' profession was related to Granny Smith, it seemed that Granny aunt wasn`t very 'careful' when it came to her profession and as a result she had 13 children, 12 of which became very successful, the last seem to just disappeared, with only a name scribbled out on the paper 'Pine Devil'

"Pine Devil? Why would somepony give a name like that to a foal?" she question with Spike lifting his head up from a comic book, "What?" he half-heartedly asked, Twilight looked over to the dragon sitting on the table "Applejack as a Great-Uncle called Jersey Devil, apparently or did have I can`t find anything else other than his name" she began to flick through more notes only to find a weird drawing thrown into the mix.

The head of a pony, with the wings of a demon, the hands of a Minotaur, with the hindquarters of a pony and finally the tail of a serpent. It was in the classic style of drawing from 300 years ago. All that you really tell from the picture was this poor foal was misunderstood like know tomorrow.

Apparently the colt ran away after a few weeks of living with his mother. "Do you think Applejack even knows about this?" she asked her assistant only for the little dragon to give a strange reply "Well Applejack didn`t know that Pinkie was related to her, so maybe if the Apple`s didn`t want ponies to know about it they would keep it quiet"

Twilight only looked at the birthday of the poor foal, Friday 13th October 735 After Nightmare Moon. "Well I suppose he would be too old to be alive anyway, especially with his kind of deformities"

-Unknown Location-

He landed on his hooves, walking along with only his hind legs he held the doll in his hands. The sun was still rising he had time to make it and back to his tree, he just hopped that he didn`t bump into an early riser, ponies didn`t like him very much, in fact they hated him, one of the few times he was able to see a pony without the pony seeing him, he sore his face and name on the walls of a strange building, it was full of ponies that all seemed to attack a small dummy of him.

It scared him, he barely stepped out of the woods for the next year after that.

After the brief time of reflection he began his way to the large red farm building, it had no trees around the building, the open never bodes well for him but… he had to improve his image, the woods just did offer…wholeness.

After a few seconds of just listening in the tree line, he made a bee line for the small red outhouses on the far side of the clearing. Daring between the builds a voice echoed out of the house. "Applebloom feed the chicken before yah get to school"

He sore a small yellow pony with a red mane trotting towards the small yellow building, this was too close for comfort for him, he placed the doll down, looking out in a mild panic, the bigger one spotted him he wouldn`t like the results.

Big ponies always make through loud noises, it scary because when they find him they attack, the big ones always attacks him.

After a minute of chickens clucking he sore the younger pony trotting back to an older one, a really big one. And he could fly off as there was no cloud to cover his escape, he was stuck until they went away.

He let out a small whimper, to quiet for the ponies to hear.

-Sweet Apple Arcs-

Big Mac rolled his eyes at his younger sister "Get yah thing Bloom, I walk yah if yer like" his sister wasn`t too keen on that idea "Mac I`m big enough ta go ta school by myself" came her impertinent reply, ever keen to become older and more respected was Applebloom.

Big Mac watched his little sis head into the house he stood outside for a moment, with the chicken clucking around him, and all of them seemed to be avoiding the pig pens, and the pigs seemed to quiet.

Applebloom looked out the window to see Big Mac, looking around the pig pens for something. He seemed to give a disgruntled moan "Damn" he moved away from pig pens Applebloom ran out with her school stuff in her saddle bags.

"Mac?" she was about to go toward her brother and see what was happening only for a swift hoof to stop her in her tracks. "Vampire fruit bat, up on the pen" said Mac he pointed to a spot between the pens.

Applebloom looked towards a massive red crimson bat, it wings fooled around it body, Mac smiled "Come it`ll get going soon enough, and you have school"

Applebloom sighed as she rolled her eyes "See you later Mac" as she trotted off the town of Ponyville and leaving Big Mac and the massive bat to the back of her mind. Whilst Mac went on with his day, he forgot about the massive vampire fruit bat near the pig pen. He didn`t know when the thing lift but it wasn`t long after Applebloom left for school.

-Unknown location-

He sat in the apple tree with a small half eaten bat in his hands, he wasn`t like ponies he ate meat, he liked meat. His hooves gripped the branch he was sitting on firmly. He could remember a time where he couldn`t perch on these trees as well as he could now.

Taking another bite out of the bat he looked over the place he was sitting in. An orchard? Field? It was unorganised whatever it was, brilliant place for him to hunt, bat are tasty and easy pickings. The only problem he ever had with being a flying… thing? Was pegasus, those ponies are so bull headed and stubborn, why can`t they just leave him alone?

A voice echoed out through the orchard, it still part of the orchard so it an orchard. He hunkered next to the trunk of the tree, he looked as two ponies walked past his tree talking.

"So Fluttershy, you think them bats are really goanna help Braeburn`s farm?" asked a blonde earth pony, she was one of the farm ponies. She was the scariest one, she was almost as stubborn as a pegasus. The other one was very quiet, but still audible "Yes the breeding season for bats is over and well, I take any younger bats to Braeburn`s farm, so he can get more fertile soil"

He noticed the wings on the quiet ones back, he was well and truly in a sticky situation.

He let out a whimper, and forgot that he was holding the dead bat, as it dropped to the ground, it landed with a 'thud' grabbing the attention of both ponies.

"What the hay?"


End file.
